A Traders Guide To Conquering A Kingdom
Hello, fellow adventurers! Welcome to the brave new world of Perisno. Now I've read the guides on this site and I've played by their guidelines but after an unfortunate power failure I lost my save. So I reattempted the game and realised how much I had lost when I tried to attempt the fighters lifestyle again. I wasn't there yet so with the daunting task of reskilling' my hero I decided to throw in the towel and try another approach. I picked my storyline to make sure I started off a traded with lots of cash and aptly named my character Littlefinger . You start off the game with glorious amounts of gold and my trade skill is 9 straight off the bat. So keeping that in mind, this is how you become a force to be reckoned with. As a trader, your strength is not in numbers but in speed make sure you pick that Pathfinding skill and get your Spotting up so you don't get surrounded in your travels. The trick is to keep morale high and simply outrun every threat that tries to attack you. Fighting is not your strong suite and your equipment is probably lacking so simply avoid it. So your mission is simple. Go from town to town and set up shop. Ironworks would be most efficient at the start of the game in places like Maccan, Tolrania and the Reich. Wine is better in Redwood and in desert regions. This will give you annuity income which will eventually help you to not worry about wages. “But the profitable enterprises cost 5000 – 9000 Aurums,” – You… probably. Well friend, I did say this was a “Trader’s Guide” and not a “Business Buying and Not Trading Guide” so once you invested all your gold in enterprises you’ll want to head to the desert regions! Where they sell Salt! Not normal salt but Economical salt! But before you buy an inventory load of salt first go to the market menu and “Access Local Prices”. It will tell you where to go sell your salt. Then buy it up. Go from Town to Town and get the salt until you’re full. Then travel and go sell it. Once you arrive there be sure to access the market and buy the goods that you can sell back to the merchants at the desert region for a profit when you go to buy more salt. Did I mention salt? Salt. Yep, Salt. SALLLLTY-SALT-SALT-SALT…. Moving on. Salt. Now – I’m guessing you’re thinking ‘maaaan that’ll be booooring as F#*$!’ and you’ll be right. It’s time-consuming and dodging all those armies takes concentration, BUT it is very profitable and profits pay for businesses that help with the weekly income that will easily build up to $$20 000$$ look at themdolla bills yo. Plus this way you make no enemies. You can build up profits until you have enough cash in the bank to buy a nation. Once you’ve saved up enough cash to buy an army big enough to send most armies fleeing go from nation to nation assessing their allies, military strength and their involvement on other fronts. Here’s where the name LittleFinger comes into play. You need to plan this thoroughly! (I’m lying) try to find the best target you’ll know they are the best by looking at how many enemies they have and how strong their military is. You can find bits and pieces of this in the “Recent Notes” if a faction has lost a lot of battles recently and they have many enemies that’ll be your target. Because if you approach it correctly not only will you have a weak enemy but strong allies. Follow their armies around for a while and wait for them to engage in a battle with another faction. Join the fight and assist the faction you want to be an ally once they start losing (if they’re winning it’s not as effective – you need to SAVE them) This is the approach I prefer as it helps you to, not only make an enemy which you can now pillage, but also allies (most likely) because you’ve saved them from certain defeat. The second approach is to seize a castle and start your kingdom by pillaging and growing. And the third is to become a vassal of a King, woo his daughter – marry her without his permission. Spit in the face of his gods and then start your own faction with the right to rule your wife has given you. This approach didn’t work for me but hey, you can try it anyway. The important thing to remember here is that you already set up shop in every town so that even though you are at war with a few nations and they freeze your assets in the shops in their towns, your income still stays quite high. The alternative later on is to fight a lot of strong armies, for true wealth lies in slavery as all good slavers know. Sell slaves and raid villages to keep the gold coming then hand over soldiers you don’t want to your lords and ladies. You’re armies stay strong, but you don’t have to foot the bill this way. So bury them in gold and plan carefully and you may rise to rule all of Perisno. Category:Guides